after x and y Bonnie and max journey
by sonicspeedfan
Summary: Bonnie and max go on a journey together (contains fourthwheelshipping and light laserbladeshipping. laserbladeshipping is clemot x korrina)
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to my fourthwheelshipping fanfic and just so you know this is 2 years after the x and y anime and this is my first fanfic so I don't know much but enjoy.**

Bonnie is now 10 cause clemot won't let her to leave the region she has to journey in kalos.

"Bonnie be careful I don't want u hurt and don't get into trouble okay" says a worried clemot.

"I'll be fine big brother" Bonnie said excitedly she was about to leave on her journey. she left chose a chespin as her stater got her pokedex and left on her Journey. "I can't wait to meet new friends right dedenie and fenniekin" she told her pokemon. they both agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back so this is Max's introduction so the third chapter is when they meet. so don't hate yet cause u might like it later and if u do hate it later tell me why and you can give me advice I might add it in. also u can send ocs if u want them to be in the story. now enjoy.**

Max gets of a plane and says "yay I'm finely here at kalos let's go sign up for the league okay ralts" then max gets to the pokemon center "all right lets sign up for the league" max said while walking to the front desk "nurse joy can I sign up for the pokemon league" max asked "sure and here is your badge case and your good to go" nurse joy said max thanked nurse joy and left as a girl ran past him

"did you see that ralts maybe I should follow her lets go" max followed the girl to the forest until he saw a pokemon "a kalos pokemon l should catch it go ralts!"

 **I know it's kinda short but it's only a intro to max also so you know max is also 10 but see u later plz don't hate it's my first fanfic bye**


	3. Chapter 3 love at first sight

**BY THE CHAPTERS NAME YOU CAN SEE ONE OF THE TWO IS GOING TO FALL IN LOVE IN FIRST SIGHT OR MAYBE BOTH OF THEM DO**

 **Bonnie hears the battle so she starts watching it "ralts use psychic" ralts listened and threw the pokemon into the floor then max threw a pokeball at it and Caught it then he did ash's pose when he caught a pokemon "I caught a pokemon!" "nice battle and what's your name" bonnie asked while thinking he looked cute "I'm max what's your name" max asked while thinking she looked cute as well "I'm bonnie and do you know ash?" "actually I traveled with him 2 years ago" max answered "I did too wait I got a idea how about we travel together" bonnie said excitedly "sure that sounds like fun" thinking yes now I can get to know her and even ask her out later "all right lets go" max said**

 **a hour later "It's time to set up camp" bonnie said then max says "dang it I couldn't bring my tent cause it would be too much for me to carry so can we share a tent tonight please" max asked "sure that's okay with me" bonnie said with a blush unable to be seen "thanks bonnie I'll by a tent tomorrow ok" said max "also do you want me to cook cause I can if you want" max asked politely "sure maybe we can switch of each day" said bonnie then they set up camp ate and are getting ready for bed "are you ready yet?" max asked as he wished for some x ray glasses**

 **"yep you can come in now max" max came in and put down his backpack and laid his sleeping bag next to bonnie's but pretty close to her bag wheal slightly blushing they went into their sleeping bags and when bonnie was 'asleep' max moved a bit closer then when he fell asleep bonnie opens her eyes and sees how close they were so she inched closer and went to sleep.**

 **max woke up first and noticed how close they slept and blushed he got up out of his sleeping bag and got dressed left the tent and started making breakfast for himself and bonnie,then bonnie got out of tent and said "good morning max did you sleep well?" "yes I slept exalent how about you" max said "I slept very well also" bonnie answered with a blush "all right breakfast is ready" max told bonnie then they ate and started walking again "what town are we going to bonnie?" max asked "we are heading in the direction of by vanvile town" bonnie said**

 **a hour later they made it to vanvile town "alright bonnie what shall we do?" max asked "let's go get some lunch first then maybe we can go and rent a hotel then you can buy your tent" bonnie said "all right how about that cafe I heard that they have nice salads and crousonts" max sugusted "all right lets go" she said taking his hand without him noticing**

 **when they made it bonnie let go of his hand and waited to order max also went in line "we would like two salads and crousonts please" bonnie ordered "today we have a special discount for couples" the counter man said "we are not a couple!" they both said with a blush on both teens face "I'm just messing with you guys" the counter guy said with a troll face "let's go sit max okay" "sure bonnie let's go"**

 **DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND THE NEXT BOY OC SENT TO ME WILL BE LIKE MEATTE WAS TO SERENA BUT IT WILL BE FOR MAX HOPED YOU LIKED IT ANY WAYS BYE!**


	4. Author's note

**I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a while because I have too much drama until the drama in school lowers I won't be able to make uploads cause I can't concentrate it's even hard to type this so I hope you understand plz don't hate you can critique but if you hate it than don't read or review okay bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm trying my best to do this it is harder than you think with school drama and a headache on top of it I'm sorry for any misspellings cause my head is in all sorts of places so if this is a bad chapter I'm sorry ok here is the story**

Bonnie and Max ate their lunch and bought the tent and are now walking to the hotel "hey Bonnie what are you going to do during this journey anyways" Max asked "I was planning to become a Pokemon performer what about you Max" Bonnie said "I was planing on competing in the Kalos league really" Max answered then they arrive at the hotel "how may I help you both" the man at the counter asked "we want a room for two please" Max said "sorry all we have is the master suite or a one person room" the guy at the counter said "which one Bonnie you decide which one we do" Max told Bonnie "I would rather choose the suite" Bonnie said with a blush "all right we want the suite please" Max said then the man hands them the keys

the two preteens leave the hotel "hey Bonnie can I go train for my gym battle tomorrow" Max asked "sure Max if I can come with" Bonnie said while winking "if you want to you can Bonnie" Max said "Alright here is a good place to train" max said excitedly " all right maybe I could train for my performances" Bonnie said then they both trained for about two hours and then headed for the hotel "hey Max I have a question for you" Bonnie said "what is it" Max questioned "do you have a girlfriend" Bonnie asked shyly "not really I have friends that are girls but I don't have a girlfriend" Max answered "ok now we should get to the hotel" Bonnie said trying to change the subject "alright let's go" Max said while starting to run

when they got to their room they called room service "I can't wait until tomorrow's gym battle" Max said excitedly "me too Max" Bonnie said "wait Bonnie I forgot to ask what is this Pokemon cause I don't like to use the pokedex so can you tell me" Max asked "sure that is a fletchling it is a flying type" Bonnie told him then they ate and it was time for bed "is one of us on the bed or both of us Max" Bonnie questioned Max "you can have the bed Bonnie" Max offered "no Max you get it I don't want you getting a cold on the day of your gym battle" Bonnie said "how about we just both use the bed" Max said and Bonnie blushed at this while saying "ok I'm fine with that" then they both went in the bed and max fell asleep and Bonnie rolled very close to him

the next morning Max woke up and saw Bonnie's head on his chest and just laid there so he wouldn't wake her as he thought (does she like me? and did she do that in her sleep or did she purposely do it?) then Bonnie opened her eyes and sat up "did you sleep well Max" Bonnie said after yawning "very well what about you Bonnie" Max said "it was the best sleep I had in a while" she said while blushing "let's get ready for the day ahead of us" Max said "okay I will" Bonnie said happily

 **That's where** **I will end it the only reason I want to get this out is I can't find anything else to do and do you think Max will win? but anyway you will have to wait a while for the next chapter cause I will need help for making a gym battle and I** **'m sorry if you were looking for a training session I don't know how I'm supposed to do it well anyway bye**


End file.
